


Attitudes in Common

by Keirra



Series: Multifarious Liaisons [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cross shipping, F/M, Mirialan, naked conversations are the best conversations, serious conversations posing as hypothetical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: Smuggler Keeleigh Noir was hired to transport a cocky doctor and his supplies to the war torn planet of Balmorra. The two serial flirts find they have more in common than they expected.





	Attitudes in Common

Keeleigh Noir, alternative shipping and imports expert, wasn’t sure she when she had last been so relaxed. Or sore. Her body ached, but it was the satisfied ache of a good night spent enjoying the ministrations of a man blessed with talent between the sheets. 

She’d heard he was a bit of a playboy, and at the very least he had the skills to back that up. Not that she would judge him for that, like him the galaxy was littered with her one-night stands and former conquests. In truth she didn’t think she and the good Doc were that different.

In addition to promiscuity, neither of them wanted to be part of this war, he just wanted to help people where they needed it most - where he knew they wouldn't get help otherwise – and she just wanted a payday; if she got to help people at the same time that was a bonus.

And they were both shameless, unrepentant flirts.

Honestly anyone who thought they could meet and wouldn’t end up in bed didn’t know either of them very well at all.

Doc shifted where he was lying next to her, opening his eyes and pulling her closer.

“Good morning,” Keeleigh said, running her hand through his thick, dark hair. “I'd offer you breakfast, but I think I'm too sore to move”

He grinned, “I’ll take that as a compliment. Besides, who needs breakfast when I have a treat like you in my arms?”

“Oh, that was bad,” Keeleigh laughed, “really bad. Like so bad I think you need to make that one up to me.” 

Doc rolled over, on top of her, so his torso was between her legs and his chest pinning her hips to the bed. “If that’s the Captain’s verdict, I suppose I have no choice.” 

“Oh, it is, that line was just criminal enough to demand satisfaction.” 

She shot him a flirtatious smile as he pressed a kiss between her bare breasts that turned into a quiet moan as he moved his attentions to one of her nipples. He sucked and kissed his way across to the other side, his ministrations hard enough to pull the blood to the surface, turning her emerald skin tone a darker dusky color. 

At times like this, in bed with someone she felt completely comfortable with, who she had strong and natural chemistry with, she could almost understand how some people could be monogamous. It wasn’t something she really wanted, but the idea of spending every morning like this with a charming, dorky doctor who could make her laugh and scream in pleasure was very appealing. 

She wondered idly if he felt the same way and without really thinking about what she was saying asked. 

“If I asked you to stay, how would you react?” She tried to sound casual, as casual as she could while he was lavishing her chest with attention, “hypothetically of course.” 

He looked up from her breast to meet her eyes, “this is what you want to talk about while I make recompense for my terrible line?” 

She shrugged, “I’m just curious were you stand on it.” 

“I’m not looking to be tied down,” he answered right away, “it’s just not something that ever appealed to me you know?” 

She nodded her understanding and he continued. 

“Settling down and setting up house? That isn’t for me, and I have a feeling it’s not for you either.” 

“No,” she said, running her hands through his hair. “I don’t think it is.” 

“So, if you said that, in earnest,” he said with a smile, “I’d probably run the next port we pulled in at and change my number.”

He continued kissing and sucking at her skin, drawing soft moans and gasps from her lips before he laid his head down on one of her breasts and looked up at her again.

“What would you do if I said that?”

“About the same I think, I don’t want to be tired down either.” She smirked at him, “there is far too many people left to flirt with to limit myself to just one.”

Doc lifted himself up above her to press a hard kiss against her lips, “you took the words right out of my mouth but if you ever find your bed cold again, I hope you’ll call me.”

“Ditto,” she answered against his mouth before pulling his bottom lip between her teeth.

He groaned deeply and kissed her passionately before pulling away from her and sliding himself down her body to lie between her thighs. He smirked at her from his new position, his intentions abundantly clear.

“Now,” he said, his breath against her already aroused core making her shiver beneath him, “I believe I was sentenced to give you some satisfaction and call me egotistical, but I want to hear you scream my name again.”

The rest of their trip to Balmorra was time very well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> From my list of randomly generated Swtor ship one shots. Written with the prompt: “I'd offer you breakfast, but I think I'm too sore to move”


End file.
